HALLOWEEN SPECIAL WITH ICHIGO AND RUKIA
by shiningpearl
Summary: it is Halloween .Ichigo wants rukia to wear a cute strawberry outfit he has bought for her but she is rooting for chappy costume.a cute story
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

It was 28 October and Ichigo and Rukia were on their way back from school when they passed by a shop which had different scary masks on the show case.." hey Ichigo!" she drew his attention ."holloween is coming right?"Ichigo scowled "I have told you one hundred and fifty times that it is Halloween and yeah ,it is coming ""then have you any plan for this year because last year was fun!"Rukia said overflowing with excitement."no,I don't have time to think about that.i have other important things to deal with!"said Ichigo pretending he had no interest at all in what she was talking about but in reality,he had even chosen a cute strawberry outfit for Rukia 2 months ago ,he was just trying to play cool but Rukia didn't seem to bother."I have decided I am going to wear a chappy outfit ..won't it be awesome!"said Rukia without looking at ichigo who was having fits even by imagining her in a chappy outfit which he thought to be stupidest thing on the earth."can't you think of a decent outfit"yelled Ichigo "don't you dare insult chappy sama"rukia seemed to be greatly offended."Rukia!i didn't mean to offend you but i think you would look more cool in a strawberry costume"said ichigo to avoid stares from rukia."nope!i have made up my mind .i am going to wear the great chappy outfit."rukia said making a real cute face."but;rukia..."he wanted to say something but rukia cut him..."chappy chappy chappy"ichigo frowned as he listened to the chappy chappy of Rukia all the way to home."she would never listen to me.i just wasted my pocket money on that outfit."he sighed.

4 HOURS LATER

"hey ichigo,what is it?"suddenly Rukia jumped out of her cupboard with a cute strawberry outfit . ichigo's jaws dropped."Damn it;rukia i told you not to peek into my private stuff. give it to me!"yelled Ichigo"but first tell me what is it?"then suddenly she began to laugh"is that what you are going to wear at holloween""stop it rukia! i had a stupid idea of giving this outfit to a stupid friend like you .but i guess i was being really stupid."said ichigo." you were saving your pocket money for this"said Rukia making goo goo eyes."yeah..i guess"said ichigo."but too bad i cannot wear this outfit this time"said rukia in a flat tone."whaaaattt."ichigo was really furious as he thought rukia would be sorry for her attitude after knowing all that."you thankless girl!i will give the outfit to innoue then"yelled ichigo."where did SHE come from?i was just saying this because we both were to wear chappy outfits on holloween"rukia also flamed up.  
"oh you mean you made chappy outfits for me and you."now ichigo felt embarrassed at his behaviour."no,for myself and ni sama".said rukia in a robotic way."


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2

Rukia was inside the cupboard .it was night and she was thinking about the day's conversation with Ichigo .she felt a bit sorry for her behavior but thought it stupid to apologize that late at night .The next day she jumped out of cupboard earlier than usual."Hey Ichigo!we have to go to school."said Rukia."at 6 a.m?"Ichigo yawned. Rukia couldn't wait to apologize so she couldn't sleep."actually i wanted to say sorry for yesterday."said Rukia rubbing her neck not knowing what to say."you mean..."Ichigo who was half asleep a minute ago had his eyes wide open now as Rukia had never apologized to him before."Do you really mean it?"said Ichigo rubbing his eyes to confirm it was not a dream."Yeah you dumb ass!Don't you mock me like that"said rukia raising her eyebrow."So it is not a dream anyways"Rukia ignored his comment and said"Ichigo!as only one day is left till holloween and we have not began the preparations can i please invite Renji too!he will make it fast"it seemed as if she had thrown a bomb on him."what?not Renji!can't it be just two of us?"Ichigo said but Rukia was persistent so he finally gave the permission which he later regretted...

At about 6 p.m, window of ichigo's room was cruelly broken when Renji jumped in. Byakuya was also with him."what the hell are you guys doing here?"he yelled"Don't you have manners to talk to your guests."it was Renji."who on earth did invite you?"Ichigo went on."good thing dad and the two little girls are not home or i would have been dead by tomorrow..""you talk too much Kurosaki "it was Byakuya. Rukia entered the room"nee sama,we are honored to have you here"she said with gratitude."who we?"Ichigo blurted out at which Rukia kicked him hard."ouch...you..."poor Ichigo said."where is the pumpkin?"asked Byakuya and Ichigo wondered how did he know everything about Halloween"i told neesama everything. you are the first lucky person to have neesama in his house at this event."Rukia explained ."whatever"said Ichigo due to which he got a stare from Rukia.

after 10 minutes...

"now i will use senbonzakura to carve this thing"Byakuya said as he pointed his sword at poor pumpkin."not the senbonzakura..."said Ichigo. Then there was was Orihime with her bean flavored Halloween cookies which tasted as horrible as the name suggested."join the celebrations Orihime"said Rukia with her strawberry costume in her hands."not her too."Ichigo said.

author's note... please let me know if you like or dislike the story as this is my first one.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

After about half an hour Ishida joined in too . Ichigo looked doomed! Orihime invited him to taste her cookies which he politely rejected but Ishida became the victim of special Orihime cookies after which he puked 3 times."now for it"Byakuya who was distracted by new arrivals again brought his attention towards the poor pumpkin begging forgiveness."scatter senbonzakura"and then everyone yelled and there was a big bang and the pumpkin was split into countless pieces."what on the earth were you planning to do?" Ichigo asked with a horrified look on his face."Kurosaki Ichigo you should have bought a healthy pumpkin."Byakuya said."you "Ichigo was about to say something but was cut by Rukia"nee sama I am extremely sorry for this,we will go buy a new one.""and who will pay for that?"Ichigo asked annoyingly." can't you even buy me a new pumpkin?"Rukia said making an innocent face.

The next moment, they were out shopping for a new pumpkin."hey Ichigo,what are you mad at?"Rukia asked."I am what?"Ichigo was startled at this abrupt question."I mean I thought you would be happy if everyone came!"Rukia said."so it was you who invited them all.""yeah I guess so.."Rukia said in undertones."look Rukia I am not mad at you but I thought it would be nice if it was just two of us"Ichigo said in a soft voice."I am sorry "rukia said in a low voice."its o.k"Ichigo said bringing her near for a hug but the moment was ruined by Chad whose huge pumpkin dropped on Ichigo's head."whaaaa.."and down goes Ichigo."are you hurt?"Chad asked picking up the pumpkin."what does it look like?"Ichigo replied."the pumpkin looks o.k"Rukia said."do i seem like a pumpkin to you?"Ichigo asked getting up."i was talking about the real pumpkin,you pumpkin head"Ichigo sighed"EVERY ONE can see who is the pumpkin head here"then they exchanged scary looks and before a fight could break between them,chad spoke"Ichigo!i am really sorry .it was pretty heavy you see.i lost balance.""pretty heavy for you you?where were you heading towards anyways?"Ichigo asked."Kuchiki san invited me for the Halloween preparations as tomorrow night is Halloween.i decided to do some help. i brought this in the case you needed it."just in time"Rukia smirked.

"TADAAAAA"Orihime greeted them as they entered the house."My cookies are all ready. Tomorrow is going to be fun""if we don't eat these horrible cookies."Ishida said to himself."we also have pumpkin here and it is carved.. lower your senbonzakura Byakuya, we don't need your assistance.""thanks for the help everyone"ichigo said telling everyone to go away in reality/"it's o.k we will stay here the night if you are sleepy go sleep in the store room."renji said."whaaat"ishigo shuddered even at the thought."i think i should go Kurosaki kun"Hime said moving towards the door"one down"Ichigo thought and smiled"take careInnoue"."hey Ichigo !i have decided to wear the strawberry outfit,you will wear the chappy one"announced rukia after innoue was gone."but it won't fit thats never gonna happen"Ichigo said looking angry."i will make it fit you"Ichigo shivered at the thought.

that night he had to sleep in the kitchen .it was no less than a horrible nightmare but next day was was fun. Rukia looked extremely cute in the strawberry outfit .everyone else looked o.k. ichigo looked embarrassed in chappy outfit .they went from door to door asking"trick or treat"even Ichigo had fun!

author's note"they are coming. treat them by reviewing"^^


End file.
